


Paint me in trust

by thatsformetoknow



Series: Soft and warm yamatsukkis [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, M/M, fouff, its all v cute, well Christmas eve, yams climbs in keis window on Christmas Eve and the cuddle and play board games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsformetoknow/pseuds/thatsformetoknow
Summary: It had kind of become a tradition by now, so when Kei heard the 'plink' of a pebble against his window he opened it wide and unrolled the rope ladder he'd gotten years ago for this very purpose and watched to make sure Yamaguchi got up safely.





	

It had kind of become a tradition by now, so when Kei heard the 'plink' of a pebble against his window he opened it wide and unrolled the rope ladder he'd gotten years ago for this very purpose and watched to make sure Yamaguchi got up safely.

It had started back when they were ten on Christmas Eve and Kei had been verging on sleep. He'd heard a tiny noise at his window and had ignored it initially, until there it was again and then again.

He'd opened his window to see Yamaguchi, wrapped in a warm coat and slippers, tear streaked face looking up at him. Kei had told him to wait and he'd quietly gone downstairs to unlock the front door and let his friend inside, silently leading him up to his bedroom.

When Yamaguchi had told him with a sniffle that Father Christmas wasn't real, Kei had fought the urge to roll his eyes; he'd worked that out years ago. But when a year rolled down Yamaguchi's cheek, Kei hadn't known what to do, awkwardly patting his friend until he'd collapsed in his arms and Kei had held him until dawn broke and he'd made his friend go home before his parents woke up and saw he wasn't there.

The next time it happened, oddly enough it had been on Christmas Eve again and they were twelve and Yamaguchi's parents had left wrapping presents a little two late and had drunk a little too much and has ended up arguing loudly.

Yamaguchi had laid against Kei, playing on Kei's ds for hours and hours while Kei ran his hands soothingly through Yamaguchi's hair and let him play until his parents must have finished wrapping and arguing and must have gone to bed and he told Yamaguchi that he should do the same.

It didn't happen too often, once every few months maybe if something was going on at home or Yamaguchi was feeling particularly down (perks of living two roads away from your best friend) but he always came on Christmas Eve.

Somewhere along the line Kei had invested in a rope ladder because of that one time that his parents had nearly caught him opening the front door at one in the morning and Akiteru had helped him fasten it to his window sil so that Yamaguchi would be safe climbing up.

There wasn't anything specifically that Yamaguchi wanted to get away from but he came anyway, tossing a pebble at Kei's window and climbing up that old wobbly ladder into his room like the ten year olds they once were.

Really, not at the age of seventeen they should have grown out of it but there they were - two boys verging on adulthood in their Christmas jumpers and slippers sitting on Kei's bedroom floor at goodness knows what time in the morning on Christmas Eve (Christmas Day?).

Resting against each other with a board game set up and junk food scattered around, Yamaguchi slumped against Kei's shoulder, and Kei yawned, with a glance to the clock telling him that it was past three and maybe he should send Yamaguchi home.

But Yamaguchi was sleepy and warm and he was a comfortable weight pressed against Kei's side, head pressed into the crook of Kei's neck and hair soft under Kei's fingertips, so maybe just five minutes more he told himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! I'd love to know your thoughts


End file.
